Medic Who and The Daleks: Part 1
by superspy6
Summary: The next instalment of Medic Who: The Adventures    In this first part of our thrilling tale the tardis finaly lands but inside a city controlled by a new and deadly enemy!


**Medic Who and The DALEKS!**

**Part1: The Arrival**

The tardis is left spinning thought time with the crew trapped inside clinging to anything, but as danger loomed the tardis ceased to move " It stopped and I'm alive!" the scout picks himself up and charges for the door "Stop scout we don't know where we are!". But scout does not listen to medics words and opens the door revealing a battalion of roman troops charging towards them! Scout shouts the door "What the hell is this thing, we where home a moment ago and now were hundreds of years ago in a field with an army of roman soldiers breathing down are necks!", "calm down boy it could be worse" at that moment heavy picks himself up the floor and accidently reactivates the tardis sending them yet again into the time vortex!

Spy was bored, he'd retrieved all the Intel from the red base his allies where now spawn camping for epic LOLs and he was left alone in the courtyard of the Blu base. But at the moment a strange sound below him court his attention, it was like engines but on earthly his suspicions where confirmed what could only be described as a Blue box appeared before him.

Wishing to feed his curiosity more he ventured further towards the strange object, he takes out his zapper and changes the setting to record data and begins to download data on the box, with the data collected he moved towards the doors but before he could act the box disappeared as quickly as it came. He walks into the barracks and takes out his zapper and begins work on a copy of the strange box, as he worked he could sense he was working on a source of unimaginable power which he will use for his conquest for ultimate control "today the earth, tomorrow the universe"!

In a small alleyway the sounds of the tardis engines echoes the street, "I think we landed" the crew manages to pick themselves up from the floor "hay can someone get me down from here" the scout was hanging from a pipe on the ceiling the heavy manages to pull him down. "Now team, where are we" the medic asks the rest of the crew, they exit the tardis to find themselves on the street of a large city "well would you look at that, someone put allot of work building that" the group turn to find that the engineer is looking at a huge skyscraper. "Medic we are not in Kansas anymore" "Wow heavy you really are dumber than you look" the scout says to heavy.

"it looks like the cities deserted, I suggest that me and engineer will go to the south while you two should try in that warehouse and try to keep a low profile we don't belong in this time line". The team separate and try to find any sign of life, heavy and scout enter the ware house finding only empty boxes of straw, a scream startles the heavy but it is only the scout hiding from a rat "scout I thought you were braver than this" "it's not my fault it had huge teeth and horrid eyes".

At that moment the due are startled by the noise of footsteps above them, they both walk up the stairs with scout hiding behind heavy. The second floor was empty apart from piles of more crates "It must have been another rat" "what kind of rat are you thinking of" scout replies fearfully to heavy. But when they thought they were safe the crates collapse revealing men in battle suits and gasmasks, they remove strange devices from their belts and proceed to attack scout and heavy, everything then goes black.

At the same moment the medic and the engineer reached a river, urban pollution fills the stream with litter and chemical waste. "Hey doc, look at this" the medic walks to engineer to see a sign posted on the wall

_Body dumping is strictly forbidden in this zone_

"Body dumping? Maybe that could explain why we haven't seen anyone, maybe this world was attacked by a virus that wiped them out" "then explain one thing to me doc" engineer responds. He points into the distance, as the medic follows his line of sight he is horrified to see the remains of the capital building far in the distance "this a'int no alien planet doc, its earth"!

They both turn to move back to the tardis but a group of gas masked soldiers stand in their way "engineer when i give the signal run to the river, NOW" they both dart for the river but a horrifying site freezes them in their tracks, a single metallic creature rising out of the water fixating its on single eye on the medic and the engineer, this creature will come to be known as a Dalek!


End file.
